Morning Break
Log Title: Morning Break Characters: Scales, Spike Location: Iacon Industrial District Date: September 15, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Scales and Spike chat about Cerebros and Omega Supreme Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:42:47 on Sunday, 15 September 2019.' Spike is sitting outside of Fortress Maximus. He's taking a break, like everyone else. Yesterday wasn't the most...morale-enducing day. He takes a few sips of coffee from his thermos, wondering how to get their time up to 30 minutes. Scales emerges from a vent and shakes some dust off. It may not be necessary to use the vents as a shortcut, but the little tape finds them easier to remember than the streets of Iacon. She looks around and spots Spike. "Hi!" The little dragon bounds over. Spike gives a relieved grin as he spots Scales. He gives a nod in greeting. "Heyah...how goes it?" Scales grins. "It's good! Quiet, but that's not a bad thing in medical. How was your sleepover?" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike smiles. "Well...I think we've gone over EVERYTHING we plan to do with Omega. Everyone's on the same page." He says hopefully "We all merged a few times..." He looks at Scales and gulps, not too sure he wants to reveal the results. "Wanna hear the times?" Scales hmms, sitting and thinking it over. "Would it help to know?" she asks, tailtip flicking a bit. "I'm just happy you guys are workin' on it." Spike makes a face, opting to not give anything to worry Scales, although not giving the numbers may cause worry onto itself. "Prolly not..." He adds "I think Cerebros feels better when he believes that Fortress Maximus is the 'backup' - that we'll try to do this all by Omega's own...and he'll only step in if things get hairy." Scales hehs and nods. "Yeah, I can see that. An' that's really what I'm hopin' for. Some people did manage to stay calm. Some didn't, though." Spike frowns slightly "I think Stormfront is REALLY giving Cerebros anxiety - he thinks so highly of him, so when Stormfront says something critical about him...in front of others..." he shakes his head. "I get what Stormfront is trying to do, giving his somewhat limited time frame, but... yeah...I spent a lot of time trying to build up Cerebros' confidence last night." Scales nods, curling up into a dragon loaf, tail tucked around herself. "I remember back when I was first online, it was really lonely a lot. Not a lotta people have time for a kid. But you don't actually know anybody even if you have a job to do. Just getting to spend time with somebody is, well, kinda special." Spike gives a slight grin, admiring Scales. "You're right..." He sighs "I think Cerebros sees me as 'dad' - meaning 'of course you're going to hang aorund me, you have to, you created me.'" He sighs "I guess that's why I'm happy that you and Star have taken a bit of a shine to him." Scales looks away a bit. "Well, just 'cause somebody made you doesn't mean they'll have a lotta time for you," she says quietly. More loudly, "It's nice to have somebody around who can reach the high shelves, though we haven't actually talked much? He's mostly just helped out and been thinking about stuff." Spike nods and takes a sip of coffee. "Just be patient and give him time... he'll open up..." Scales nods. "He doesn't have a regular job, does he? I mean, at least when I was new, I had stuff to do in repair bay if nothing else." Spike blinks. "Uh...yeah, that'd be awesome!" He gives a conspiratorial look at Scales. "OK...to be honest...when we created Cerebros, we honestly didn't really have any other job OTHER than to sort of be the controller of Fort Max." He gestures to himself "I wasn't a factor in this, it was just supposed to be Cerebros an' Fort Max." He adds "So now...yeah, he probably DOES need a purpose other than Fort Max, but right now... I'm kind of stumped." He adds "It's kind of like a kid who goes to university undeclared. Maybe he'll start in the repair bay, and if he doesn't like it, at least we'll know he doesn't want to do that particular thing." He grins slightly "Although I know infantry will not be in his ideal job description." Scales chuckles and nods. "Yeah, prob'ly not. But if he wants peace... maybe could have him work with the diplomatic staff? Like, research an' stuff, so they have the information they need when they go somewhere." Spike nods eagerly. "Yeah...I'm definitely trying to open that path for him, but I'm guessing he wants to go down a different path than me." Spike chuckles "I think being around me this often is annoying him already - I don't think he wants me to tutor him on the diplomatic side as well." He thinks aloud "I dunno, maybe something in architecture." Scales hmms. "That would be cool. There's a lot of really impressive buildings to look at an' learn from around here." A lot of HUGE buildings, at that. "I don't think there's a lot of people who do that, either." Spike looks around and gives a look at Scales. "So...total honesty here...how concerned are you with Omega? I know the more we wait, the more that toxin gets into his system and the harder it is to get out." He nods. "You can be honest, I won't tell the 'others.'" Scales sighs, a tiny puff of smoke coming out. "Mostly, it's the cog. The longer it remains paralyzed by the toxin, the less likely it'll recover flexibility to allow transformations again. An' cogs his size aren't easy to come by. So yeah, sooner is best. The cure will work regardless, but whether he'll fully recover after depends on how much the damage's set in." Spike frowns and nods. "Gotcha..." He adds "Dad and I worked on Omega when he...exploded on Earth." He shudders. "THAT...was an undertaking to say the least...so if you need help, I can stay around." Scales brightens. "Well, once the nucleosis is broken up, self-repair should take care of the rest- the stiffness an' joint locking. So if you need to go, it'll be okay after that. Just gotta get this done, an' then you can go back and see your kids again, right?" Spike grins. "Kid...Daniel's pretty self-sufficient now." He adds "Carly's at Autobot City, holding down the fort. But right now, we've sort of 'inherited' another kid, his name's DJ - his parents, both are in GI Joe, are so undercover that they sometimes don't see him for weeks." He gestures to Fortress Maximus. "So, when the Joes stayed at Autobot City, he was brought along. It was a good fit...so, he's just sort of stayed since." Scales cools. "It's a shame they can't really come out here to visit. I kinda miss hangin' out with middle schoolers, but I've got a big job here now. Prob'ly won't get back to Earth for a while." Her optics trend a soft, wistful blue. "Kinda miss sittin' in the desert with Snarl, too." Spike grins. "Megan sure likes hangin' out with you." He takes a sip of coffee. "If you had a chance, would you take an Earth assignment, or are you happy here on Cyb'tron?" Scales grins. "I like bein' useful here, but Earth is really home, ya know? I was built there. So yeah, goin' back would be nice." Log session ending at 16:08:37 on Sunday, 15 September 2019.